Fate Aura
by Zombie Eye
Summary: At the end of the grail war Hakuno was fated to die and to be forgotten like a dream if not for the great king who she forgot. Now in a new world she must continue down the path of thorns to form her own legend in the land of remnant. T for now maybe M late.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I DON'T OWN OTHER FATE/EXTRA OR RWBY THEY ARE OWN THEIR MAKERS. PLUS IM SORRY FOR ANY PLOT HOLES I ONLY PLAYED FATE/EXTRA AND NOT** _ **CCC**_ **. ITS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE IN YOUR COMMNETS PLEASE.**

PROLOGUE:

THE DECISION

On the far side of the moon stands forth an ancient powerful being. Giving forth an aura of nobility that transcended the moon and all its regions. For this is Gilgamesh, the ancient king of Urk. The King of heroes. The first to have its history known to the world. The one servant who is bound to no class nor earthy ties. Whose power is so vast, that the very moon cell banished him to the far side that would not let him step foot into the Holy Grail war that plagued this time.

For Gilgamesh faces a conflicting struggle, for not long ago several masters from the current grail war were pulled from it and imprisoned on the far side that he now inhabits. Amongst them, was an mpc master, one who gained self awareness that could break away from their purpose of the moon cell and claimed the right to be a master in the war.

Before the end of the preliminaries, one of the MPC known as Sakura was granted free will but was nearly brought to her own self destruction. Though this AI was saved by the MPC Master, Hakuro, in order to help the master. Sakura sealed away her memory from this time and all knowledge of the MPC. Thus, created the black mark of the AI known as BB. BB attempt to save Hakuro and save her fate was to imprison her inside a dream triple C. In the end, she rejected the illusion that she was imprisoned in and fell deep into the far side to which where she meet Gilgamesh and awaken him from his ancient lumber.

Through the trials which she went through, Gilgamesh became impressed and acknowledge her as the one true master. Finally, after defeating BB, Hakuro and the masters were sent to the near side where no one else could enter, not even Gilgamesh, without paying the ultimate price.

Now we see his dilemma, he is willing to give up his vast treasures in order to save his master. But still, he feels that there is another way that can ensure her survival and ensure his collection will remain intact. For now he wanders the disappearing dream of CCC. Until he found the remanent will of BB, the AI that created the dream. The influence was still real and present in this part of the moon cell.

"Oh what do we have here? So the dreamer yet remains?" Gilgamesh sees the remanent will of BB clinging to the moon cell. Then, he remembers once he was summoned to a greater war that involved only seven masters, and only a time of ten years he wandered the earth. During this time he heard of a markus, a mage Marcell, that held the ability to travel different dimensions. And the he posses a dagger, a mythic code that draws its power from different versions of itself through his sorcery.

Then an idea struct Gilgamesh, for he now knows of a new way to save his master. With a smile on his face, he now reads before the remanent will of BB clinging to the fragment of the moon cell, "Rejoice mongrel, it appears that your desire to save my master will come to pass, but where to send her now relies on which one of these infinite worlds that shows the most interest." Gilgamesh then accessed the moon cell and through pure luck managed to find one world that caught his eyes. A world that the moon cell does exists but its powers were weak and damaged, with little hope of repairing itself.

Going through the knowledge that the moon cell had caused a smile upon Gilgamesh face turned neutral as he realized that this world held the promise of saving his master but held creatures that were dangerous and would cause problems where his master would not be strong enough to take care of these beings.

Few minutes past and the king of heroes shuttered from his thoughts. he started to chuckle that broke into a menacing laughter.

"It appears Markel that is appears that you would readily save me, a gift I give you that has mush honor."

The smile that dawns his face allowed him to prepare a vessel that would grant forth his master the power, strength, and resources to to survive the new world. Not only this but let her name go down in history. HE accessed the moon cell and prepared the vessel to send her into this new journey.

Once the vessel is completed, he sent it to where it will be needed as he waits for his master to enter the moon cell. The master must claim the victory in this war.

He extended his arms shouting to the above moon cell powers, as he did against the gods long ago, "You seek forth destruction that belongs to me, which I have now ensure that I will not leave my new treasures. This mongrel will have a status worth of being called a master, but now can you enable to destroy my master before she departs from her journey? For in the end this mongrels ability to defy fate will surprise many beyond myself. REjoice HAkuro! For I have now given you an opportunity to defy your fate once more. I have done what I can. Now claim forth victory and claim the holy grail. And if you should succeed we show meet once more master!"

And with the laughter of the ancient king of Urk, thundering throughout the far side, for now his plans are now set and all that now remains is that this nameless master to claim victory. For the end her journey will start anew.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY or Fate they belong to their true markers. Sorry for so bad Grammer that you might see when reading.

CH.1: The war ends fate change

For here class of two mighty servants, the maddening beast known as Berserker and those of that class where stripped of their sanity in exchange for immense physical power and raises basic parameters. Cross from Berserker stands his opponent. This servant was known as Savior. This servant had been called forth by the MP master known as Twice Pieceman. For this master was one who claimed the victory of the holy grail war.

But like Hakuno, he too was a MPC Master. Through a miracle he too claim free will and became a master in the war through free will. But, being one of those created by the Holy Grail to be only used as a server, the moment he enter the core, the heart of the moon cell itself, the moon cell will delete him as it will see him as others like errors that must be immediately corrected. As the final class of these two servants remains, raising up his fists, the exhausted Berserker landed the final strike on this Savior servant. With this, the grail war truly comes to its end. As twice in defeat, the master walks away.

The master reveals wisdom to Hakuno before being deleted by the grail itself, exhausted but still knowing that the end draws near, Hakuno now sends to the core in which she tends to enter her wish so the time may end. Within there, she became like a sponge absorbing knowledge from the grail , where she learns that the moon cell is just an eye that only can serve with no other options to change events. Watching only. After realizing the truth of the moon cell, she inputs her wish where the masters will survive and escape the moon cell that she had freed. As she floats there, she sends he presence of her servant, Berserker, somehow, this mad servant enter the grail core without her knowledge as a final attempt to save his master by prolonging her end. To this Hakuno smiles. Knowing that this madden servants still seeks to protect her even now in the end.

Not knowing why she has not been deleted, she searches for the knowledge in the cell. In shock, she learns that there is another one of her alive, but in stasis. For this, she possessed a rare disease of amnesia. Slowly erasing her memory that will cause her death. Now knowing the truth and the reason why, Hakuno relays this knowledge to the earth where her allies have been saved and that they should have been returned where they can find a cure and save her body on earth.

Now she sends fourth and the end draws near. She makes a sad smile. "So time has come, huh? Thank you Berserker for staying by my side even in the end."

She sends him off with a bow, instead of feeling herself being destroyed, she feels herself being collapsed. She knows this force, something she had forgotten and cannot remember. But what else? She sends berserker to send an aurora that has from the made enchantment to show the real being of who he was and regaining his sanity. His true personality taking over allowing this force he knew from his past. Referring back to the form he took, she know sends him back or greeting a very old friend. She now knows her conscious being pulled, where she only hears "My king has finally returned."

After the blinding light consumed her, she suddenly opened her eyes with a jolt. Her eyes opened and starred now into the starry night above her head. She now senses that she is no longer in the weightless ocean that was the cell of the moon. Taken a deep breath she suddenly starts coughing from the smog. She looks about her and her surroundings, knowing the moon cell is no longer near herself. She suddenly sees inside a bonded house of sorts. Seems like it was one point in time was being built, but left in its rough stages. Deciding to stand up and survey, she suddenly feels an uneasiness within her body. Turning her gaze onto herself she knows that her hands and feet are smaller and her school uniform is removed from the Holy Grail war. But in its place was a simple white shirt with a golden trim on the sleeves protected her from the elements. Wearing a skirt sky blue draping to her knees, shoes similar to her moon cell uniform, but smaller fitting to her new appearance.

Shock by the sudden change in appearance, she looked about and found an old mirror shattered. She looked into the mirror and sees a better reflection of herself and takes note that her body is no longer a young figure that she had in the moon cell, but more similar to a five or six year old girl. Putting aside the thoughts, she set about trying to figure out where she was and how she came to be there.

Walking through the doorless structure, she sees a town near the edge of woods were food smells wafted toward her and sounds of laughter and chatter. She sees lights to one side and the other darkness where a town was left abandoned. Surrounded in a suburban sprawling community, she quickly took notice that parts of the outside town remained unlighted and uninhabited. Deciding to head towards to the sounds of life, she enters the livelier part of the town. She finds paper on the siding of a building. Looking at it, she did not recognize the language but notices that the language had begun to formulate in her mind similar to the feeling she experienced in the moon cell. After the pain subsided, she looks at the paper again ,and fully understanding the contents of the words. Sign itself says "WE ARE NOW HIRING PEOPLE TO HELP US SEEK OUT NEW VEINS IN THE MINE. THOSE WHO WISH TO JOIN HEAD OVER TO THE TOWN HALL ABOUT EMPLOyMENT"

After reading the sign, Hakuno sat back in an valley way, contemplating what had just occurred. The information rushed into her head with coordinates, and what world she now lives in. She is in the world called remanent a world which humanity is threaten by the grimm. The Grimm are monstrous beasts that when grew old become deadlier and more intelligent. People combat these grimms are called hunters and huntresses. These hunters wield aura and Semblance that is the manifestation of their soul that protects them and gives them accelerated healing capabilities. Aura also allows the to use a substance called dust. Dust is the primary main material which the civilization is based upon and how they power everything with this material. Semblance are a unique ability that huntresses and hunters wield that give them different special powers that make them unique and stand out in battle: a rare one is a hammer space where a weapon can be stored away in a small dimension.

But if one were to use too much of the aura they receive negative benefits and if all is exerted death could be the end result. There are two races that now inhabit this world. Humans and Faunus live side by side but anger and rebellion strike up between the two because of human traits colliding with animal traits. They poses abilities that humans do not have which makes humans angry and jealous of their special gifts.

But due to the faunus traits/abilities a great number of humans treat them no better than mindless animals and view them as such. There was even a war between the two which lost was made by the faunus. They now no longer hold the same rights that humans do. This breed a great deal of anger between them, turned to a cult known as white fang that became violent from peaceful origins. These methods were needed to ensure the future of their kind.

Hakuno, after breaking away from her thoughts, is shocked that she knows all of this. But she remembered that once servants are summoned, they are given knowledge of their new surroundings which explains how she knew the history, the language, ect.

She ponders how the forces brought her here in which servants must be able to obtain information form the entire world and blend within the new society. For what purpose? She does not know. After hearing the growling of her stomach, she decided to search for some food. Knowing that she does not posses money in this world, her best bet is to obtain food from abandoned houses from where she woke up in or from the restaurants.

After fifteen minutes of wandering the streets, she comes across a bit of a secluded alley filled with people. Looking at their torn clothes, she assumes they must be the homeless who must have once lived in the district that she woke up in. Deciding to keep her distance she went to turn away, but one noticed her and called out.

"What do we have her? Another lost child?" says a man with a red cloth torn and a trench jacket filled with holes but still offered protection and usage. "Don't fret child, join us! Join us who were left behind by those who seek out wealth and natures wrath!" Deciding to obtain information by listening to this person, she decides to join them to subside her hunger and to learn about where she is currently at.

"Rosko! Grab another piece of bread for this child. Appears to found another child that was left behind when the conflict with the mine closed up." A man appears to be a dog faunas, turned and saw Hakurno, and immediately said "Cal! Seriously, what's more people appearing out of nowhere? Sooner or later, we should better just get to our old homes. Can't believe half of this mess going on. Counting this one, this makes like, the 7th this month!" said the dog Faunas, now identified as Rosko. "Eh I say about . Well you can't just blame them with all the ruckus. As well with some of the grimm attacking the bloody town. Can't blame the number of people. They say the can fix the grimm problem getting into the mines, but now the mines are almost out of dust! Oh WEll! they are just not looking into the right places. Hopefully in the next few weeks they will find a new vein. This happened five six years ago!" Said the man named Cal. "Actually it took them two months, 3 days, and 2 hours, trust me I know. They drop a bloody cart of dust on my foot and wouldn't get up until the find the new vein. I still have a bloody limp to this day! That is a reason, child, never listen to humans who have no idea which end of the pickaxe is used to hit the end of the rock. If they changed management more often then when we have to find a new vein or a grimm making our lives oh so enjoyable." said Rosko.

"Sorry I was unaware that the grimm attacked so often, I thought they stayed away because of the hunt/huntresses" said Hakuno in a sweet and confused voice. By trying to appear to them as weak and confused, she gained more knowledge. After sighing and rubbing the back of his head, Cal got up and gave her bread. he then said " eh guess your parents told you that we have those folk but they aren't stationed here anymore. Some people actually bend the truth a bit to keep you kids feeling safe. The grimm attack old entrances that are closed. So yeah. But don't worry we used to have them, but five years ago left and moved on to a new assignment and they are no longer interested in a small mining town. We cant keep bodies here to protect us from Grimm, only stupid militia can keep them away. Since we have not had any death stalkers in the last 6 years, I am saying good day to us all."

Rosko immediately turned to Hakuno. Sad and a bit curious, he asked " so who are yah kid? seen some parents around her ebut no mines so many were jammed packed in here we literally lost count of how many people are here and whose who and what. but more interested in why you are not with your parents." To this she thought of an answer to give to this guy. in truth she does not have nay parents to begin with, and the real hakuno's are most likely dead that were related to her all things considering that she is still in stasis and no one knew much about her to start with.

Deciding to use a half truth, he looked down and said " I don't have any parents. I once did but they are gone." Rosko rubbed the back of his head and felt bad " Ah, sorry kiddo I didn't know. I am sure they...Gillec! Help here.. Please".

Gillec and says " What the moron here is saying he didn't know the grimm got them. Sorry to bring up bad memories. guessing they passed away you stuck around your home. Small enough to get away and yet you didn't have enough i don't know skill and good enough face to let your clothes to get all messed up like ours." Hakuno went along with this belief and nodded. She nibbled upon the bread with intent to fill her stomach. After awhile and listened to both of the men talk about the mine and the history of how it used to bustle with dust and is now too small to grow with the shortage and overage of people. She knew what had happened Apparently some new company of dust tried to set up operations here but they forgot how to calculate how many workers they would need and how to grow a town with space. The older part of town was the original mining town. But due to grimm attacks and sudden boom in population and drop in mining profits, the company drove the workers away to the new section with condenser housing in attempts to keep the mines working. The old workers left to fend for themselves, these two men had no where else to go so they sat about in alleys , remaining in there homes they liv e inside secluded area that she sees them in.

Now understanding where she is at and that the town is not profitable, after leaving both men, she decided to take time to explore before finding a place to sleep and learning about the town. Knowing her luck, she will run into something big that wants her dead. Little does she know that that will come true later than she had initially thought.

Author's notes: Yes Hakuno is a few years in the past before season 1 so she can some history and roots in the RWBY universe. At the end of ch.3 or 4 time will skip to their. As the servant she had in the grail war on the fate website it said that if you don't import your save game form EXTRA to CCC and pick GILGAMESH your servant for EXTRA will be a Berserker so I had fun with that points to those who learn Berserker true name.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but this was type on another computer so it took a while to get it back to correct some spelling and what not. I hope all of you like it and sorry if my skills in the art of story telling is not very good so please no flames.**

 **I don't own Fate/Extra, C.C.C, or RWBY they belong to their true makers.**

CHAPTER 2 THE PATHS CROSS : THE HUNTER AND THE SURVIVOR

SEVEN MONTHS LATER: Hakuno POV

As I was walking through the streets of the town, I quickly decided to go over what I have learned these past several months.

What I have Learered from the Miners: Gillec and Rosko

The town is no longer in its hay day and is more or less a ghost town, say forth the few that stay despite being evicted from their homes due to the grim attacks. The town itself was for mining dust - natures wrath. Some miners even went far as purifying it into powders and other forms of dust to be used for the weapons. Rosko was the faunas, he showed me how they purified the dust itself as well as telling me about different quaities of the dust/elements. For Gillec, he told me about the mines closing and how it finally crumbled. Deciding to keep up with my charade of an orphan child of the mines, I explored the town and visited the mines to figure out its layout.

I decided to go through other parts and memorizing the lay out as well, just like I had done before in the Holy Grail wars. I was able to gather tons of information and whereabouts of secret passages and short cuts throughout the town into the mines and into closed parts of the city itself. Stopping after remembering an old commrade who had done similar reconnisance of the grail war, I commiserate and remembered them and their sacrifices. Now in the end of each realm, trying ot figure out their servants identity and trying to get those scythers to anticipate the main battle of each week, I managed to start using each one of my comrades as a family memebr that I never had, but in the end the moon cell took them it was kill or be killed and unfortunately they perished despite a great desire/will. Even towards the end, they still have nothing but death despite the want to live into a ripe old age.

GREYSONS:

" Still looking to impress kid? Eh" A man stood before me, slouching on a fence post interrupting me from my thoughts. Greyson stood before me. During the second month I stayed here, I met him a member of the local militia that remained to protect the town. He is nice enough man, gives out good tips and brings up thoughtful points to keep me out of trouble. He even saved my ass form stealing food from a local bread dealer. Though he doesnt appear to be, he is an older member of the militia with a lazy saunter and a slow drawl.

" If you are looking for your family, dont worry about it. You'll be gone soon and who knows! Maybe one day you'll be a hot shot huntress or somehting like that or whatever fate decides." Greyson remarked with a bored, half minded statment, not looking up from his cigarette box that he pulled. What Greyson said it does have truth, what I have been learning from the miners, the Grimm attacks have been rising and creating panic that there will be an evacuation of the town. My instincts scream it from the bones, and considering that they never steered me wrong before (except that one time with Alakade but that is another story) I knew I needed to get going. I have been scaverging clothes, tools, and dust that I cold find where I will sell to travelers or work with them in ways doing odd jobs to gather money. I need all the money I can get to start up in Vale.

Rosko, Gillec, and Greyson agreed to help me get out of town so I can travel to Vale. Gillec and Rosko plan on staying in the town for another year or so to see if the mines will reopen. But Greyson has plans on reassignment to the police force in Vale. The plan was somewhat simple, move to Vale, get enough money, and then Greyson comes to Vale where we will crash together until I have enough cash to move. The last information I recieved on dust and cutting them and the qual- ity of the stuff, I think I could get a jo at a dust shop in Vale as an assistant.

I managed to save up a total of 200 Len with some of the dust and clothes scavenged, but it is not neough yet. I sigh out loud, in the Grail War I was flat broke and I am broke all over again. Why I was saved from the moon cell deletion is beyond me, but why oculd it not have supplied me with any money? At least it gave me clothes!

Over the past few months, I keep coming to the same conclusion, people keep pointing out to me that either I provoke anger diety and managed to gain purpose andbreka away from my possible that I did htat cause me to have such bad luck fighting against something that is always better than me. Taking into account that I didnt have any real desire for the grail,

I was put at an even bigger disadvantage. At least this time I have a goal that could ensure that I wouln't have a nasty adversayr more powerful than a grim, at least I hope.

Before I could respond to Greyson, Gillec and Rosko showed up laughing. "Hey Hakurno! Sorry for us being late! Gillec overslept!" Rosko chuckled and slapped me on the back. Gillec slumped up carrying a large piece of bread a baguette to be exact that looked to be as hard as rocks. "HAHA sorry I was tirreed, big day. Seriously Rosko, how do you keep getting these breads? They are awesome! Though I do not understand how you find them!" Gillec smiled sheepishly, knowing they were most likely stolen. Rosko shrugged, " I keep them under the desk you idiot! Or at least what is left of the desk " Rosko looked at me and rolled his eyes " Gillec just be smartish and you will find them if you look in places besides a cabinte" Rosko laughed and Gillec looked down to the ground. I giggled.

I wonder why these guys arent comedians somewhere. They are like jokers in movies and their antics are always amusing. After Gillec sighed and munched on the bread. Greson rolled i eyes and crakced his kneck. He shrugged towards the road and we began to walk towards the old docking area of the marina. I begged them to show be around there be- cause there was talk f transport boards being stored in a warehouse somewhere and I needed to find one to outrun the grim. "Well Kid, its about a few more minutes down the road and youll be able to ride to Vale if yah wanted! They are running well" Siad Greyson. I looked up " Oh wait a minute, so there is a hunter here? who owuld have thought! So why are now getting hunters? 4 months ago we culdnt get replacement s for the militia that were killed by those grims at the cities gates" Rosko grabbed the baguette and took a large bite before giving it back to Gillec. "Well apparently this hunter made a mistake and broke the bulk head so he is under repairs from one of his last mission. When he heard about the frequent grim attacks, he stayed and joined to fight" Greyson shurgged off the statement as common knowledge. " We actually can get peace and quite in this town!" Gillec said with glee and ate the last of the bread, crumbs dropping all over the place.

Shaking his head, Rosko looked ot Gillec " As good as that would be, his weapon is out of commision, there is no way he can defend anyone let alone himself. The station told me it would take months until it would be repaired so he is using guns and swords! The guys doesnt even use his syllabus so he cant even be that good in combat! He even needed armour, armour! The guy had some nerve offering help, but has nothing to back it up but 'expereince' so patrols do his work" Rosko snuffed and kicked a rock into the drain.

Suddenly, depression kicked in a Gillec began to pout over this new tid bit of information. It was obvious that Gillec is an opptimist but never someone who knows the obvious. Gillec, as explained by Rosko, is one who never could understand the simple things. We continued on our way to the docks in silence, distance road noise and the sound of people began to disappear. When we reached the docks, the sun had gone down.

Screaming came from the gates suddently. Greyson immediatly drew out his rifle and grunted, he began ot ruch ahead of us. Gillec stood in front of me and we began to slowly walk towards the gates. When we got there, our eyes grew big to see what is now happening before our very eyes.

Sixteen beowolfs were attacking everyone at the docks. The guards put up a tremendous fight while the dock hands scattered for cover, but it was a great toll and many began to fall. A large Beowolf began to charge at us, but Greyson quickly came to us and began to hsoot. He stunned the arm, cauasing it to stumble and collapse into dust. Greyson looked back at us and yelled "RUN!" we took his word and began to run back towards town. We ran hard and fast but the howling of the beowolfs pierced the noise of life ahead of us. Once again to survive this, I needed to emerge myself into this new path of thorns that was now layed out in front of me if I hoped to survive this day.

SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER: THE HUNTERS POV

I stand inside a room that the town supplied to me during my short time here. The room was small and dark but sufficed to store my gear. I doubled checked my supplies for todays patrol. After securing my weapons and armour, I fastened my helmet simple visor and bakc of the head support. I wished I had my weapon instead, but these things can't be helped. I am surprised that an Ursula got behind me and knock me around silly. Heavily sighing, I shook my head as I triple chekced these weapons would due, embarassing enough that I had to use them.

I managed to escape the Ursula and its terrible claws, but it wasted no time destryoing my weapon in a simple swipe, ignoring my fire wave of dust and made ruins of my weapon, it haunts me to this day a rookie mistake coud have been made like that.

How can a simple job of Ursulas cause me to lose my weapon, my baby, and be stuck in a shit hole that has no defense but local militia. I groaned at the thought. Being a hunter was supposed to be excting and glorious, but here I am without a weapon to impress. I shook my resentment and continued my checks.

Tyehand, the town was once bustling and overflowing with miners and dust but once the attacks occured and the mines dryed up from the dust, it went down hill quickly. Becuase of that fact, it is not surprising that no one has officially sent any reports to the Hunters/Huntresses about such events. Sometimes, I find it rather dissapointing to see how much people covet money over the lives of others. It must be in me as well, I decided to stay here as well without going back to Vale. Those who are left can't go anywhere or truly belive that the mines will prosepr and money will over floweth their pockets idiots. I spat at the idea. Dust cannot be produced purfiied enough to make this city thrive again.

Every year or so a few miners can go looking for a new vein, but they have become fewer and fewer in this area.

KNOCKing at the door interrupts my thoughts, I grabbed my sword and pistol, before opening the door. A ilitant stood before me, "Sir, we must gather now so we can head out to the mines. We are waiting on you." the man said rather matter of fact. I nodded, ignoring his snarky comment. "Let us proceed" I repsonded. I fell in line with the rest of the patrol.

Six men in total, two are the eldest and have been here when the town first opened, the rest volunteers to help keep their home safe, but none could fight the grim. Death is bound to occur if we encounter the grim on any patrol with them.

"OK. the task is to examine the mines. 1 group, explore and make sure no grim are camping out in there. If the grim are in there, we close it up, do not engage. Remeber, we only have 2 minutes to get out of the way from the explosives or be stuck inside. Got It?" I looked around making sure everyone nodded. We began to march out.

30 minutes later:

As we approached the mines, I ordered the men to hault. They took a quick glance around, old abondoned equpiment was scattered about. There was at lest two openings right near the entrance. On my left was an open quarry with openings that lead to the lower mine shafts. On my right I saw major transport roots that had pulleys and conveyor belts that lead to the docking area where they packaged and stored the dust. Out of the three entrances, the one leading to the docking area was the most dangerous. Knowing that we had limited explosives, I decided against blowing off that entranceway. Turning to the local malitia, "OK, Once again when we are inside, we break off into smaller groups. Each will take three explosives. Locate any new entrances. We are to eliminate them immediatly and close off that any luck, there will be no grim in there." I hoped that the mine was stable enough to handle the explosions but I feared that the grim could find new entrances if the mine should fail. "Do we all understand?" I knew that the plan was logical, but saddness took over.

The rest of the local militia noded and we went into the mines. After five more minutes of walking we entered the main chamber. From there I have each of the groups we went our seperate ways in the mine. After heading down to the lower chambers, I pulled out a map of the shaft network. "OK, here we are, this passageway will lead near the river on the other side of the walls. This passage way ill continue down for another good while so just make sue you don't blast these walls. If they break we will set off the explosives, these are the most dense walls and will leave minimum impact" I hoped and took a deep breath to recollect. I folded the map and stored it away. Two men with me knodded and we walked for ward down the shaft.

After walking for a bit, there was no signs of grim nor openings. What a relief! Reaching the end of the passage, I immediatly noticed something uneusal and singlaed the men to stop. Up ahead there was movements in the shadows. A blundering crawl thrashed about. I cranned my head and narrowed my eyes to see what was the thing making the movement. After eharing the ruslting and saw a glimpse of the creature. Crap. Grim. A Beowuld to be specific. We drew our weapons. The cursedbeast began to howl and three more joined the shadows, making their way fast towards us showing their largeness.

"Hand me the explosives!" I shouted to the men. "YES SIR!" a volunteer threw me the explosives. I activated the device and threw it towards their path. I hoped that it would close off the passageway. I took aim with my rifle, "Do the same boys! Hold the shot...FIRE!" We began to light up the shaft and smoke filled out eyes. The ammunition did not work and with this realization I turend to my scope to see the explosions. I gave a loud command " REtreat to the main chamber now!" They fleed and the beowolfves came closer and closer. I took aim wih my rifle once more and waitied for them t oget closer. The blast took out two of the wolves but the last hurled towards me. I shoved the rifle into its mouth and pulled the trigger. The Grim was shredded to pieces from being shot at point blank. the last beowolf quickly charged. I drew my saber and slashed through its fur, its claws doing more damage and ripped into my armour. I lunged into its chest three times before it fell backwards, growling in pain. I slit the throat and watched the blood pour. I turned towards the main chamber and began a mad dash to join the main. There is more grim to be slayed if these four were hanigng around.

When I made it back to the chamber I saw the rest of the patrol fighting a pack of the grim. I shot some wolves with my pistol, joining the fight. "Soldier! WEre you able to close off your passageways?!" I shouted as loud as I could to the vetrans. The vetrans returned my shouts with "I cosed off mine sir! but we failed to clsoe the other passageway!" They each began to slash at a beowolf who lunged at them, I fired my istol into the eye of one and took my sabre and slashed into the thigh of a passing beouwolf attacking a volunteer.

I cursed to myself. If the grims get out the entire town will be endangered. If they make it through the docking area they will sever all transportation through the town. "KILL THE BASTARDS!" I screamed as I slaughtered the beowolf who once again got to close to me in its attack. A few more minutes of fighting and smoke, baning, and cursing surronded us before the last of the beowolves fell to the ground dead. After catching my breath, I looked around and observed the carnage and my men. "STATUS REPORT" I called out, voice echoing. "Two of the volunteers are injured severely, but not fatalities. They will not be fighting though in the future sir." "And what of the others?" I took a look. "The others are cut and bruised but nothing major. We ar eall alive but exhausted. SIR" I nodded and too felt the toll the fight had taken on these bones. I asked " Ok, which passageway was not sealed off?" I took a mental picture of the mine trying to figure out the worst case scenario. "Mine Sir. We made it to the destination but...I could not tell, a volunteer noticed, the grim came from furhter down anoterh shaft and onot ours." He pulled out a map of his own and pointed to the passage way did not exist on the map. I narrowed my eyes and looked up " Did the grim tunnel through?" I knew the answer already. The man looked down "No sir there was a tunnel there, it is not on the map becasue it was not officially allowed" I nodded and turned to a volunteer "What do you mean?" "The mines made a few new passageways illegal to get to more dust. The path they chose was having grim nesting dis- turbed and noone told anyone about it" the volunteer was nervously. "Wonderful, just wonderful" I said with such distate I alctually spat the words. This news is big trouble for the townspeople. Greed and studpidity go hand in hand. "Sir there is somehting else. That passageway connects to the main exit leading to the docks. If the grim come out that way..." "I know" I raised my hand and silenced the volunteer. I was well aware that the mines had taken short cuts, but this was beyond regulation and short cuts. I thought long and hard before asking "Is there any part of the passageway that can be closed off to stop the grim from coming out with what we have left of explosives?" I reached for the map and rotated it aroudn to better see it. "Maybe, if we se tup the explosives aroung this area we might be able to block off the passageway itself long enough for a more permanent solution to be made" The vounteer pointed to a weak pillar unit near the main exit. I nodded and thanked him. After looking at the spot, I quickly made the decision to go on ahead, nothing better could be done. The spot itself was near an old vein of fire dust. If we set off explosives there, it will collapse on itself but the area is weak. If we fail the grim will have a larger opening if it does not collapse or opens up top entrances. If that vein has any dust left...we may not be able to walk out of here without our eyebrows...if a lot of left...we will not be walking out at all.

"OK, you will come with me since you know the mine the best. The rest of you stay here and tend to the wounded. If we fail to return, head back to the town and inform the leaders of what we discovered." I was grave in my announcment knowing if we failed no one will live. I turned towards the target location and we marched forward with the few explosives left.

Once we were near the locaiton, I could see the light of the opening from th eillegal tunnel. Fortunatly it was near the spot of desire and we slowly made our way closer to the tun- nel. Turning to him, I handed him the explosives and pointed to the spot. He crawled past the opening, I presed my back against the way, hand on the pistol .I took a glmpse into hte tunnel. I regreetted the choice. I saw at least 30 beowolves, 5 alpha ursulas and 25 younger usrulors. A King Talijuu and a Creep hung about a massive nest within the tunnel. Well Ain't this just lovely. I tried to keep my face calm as not to alarm the volunteer but I was shitting bricks over the numbers.

The volunteer set up the explosives and crawled back to wher eI stood. "OK Srr, it is all done. Just need to activate them" He whispered in a shaking voice that went deep into his core. His hand shaked and his face wa spaled. "Understood. Go ahead head back. I'll set them off." hasitly, I made my way to finish the task as he high tailed it out of there. I turned my attention to the explosives and bolted to activae and bolted to head after the volunteer. As I caught up to the volunteer, he was gasping and running. He was tiring quickly and was in fear for us all. I understood and we reached the main chamber with hot chests. We pulled ourselves into the abondeoned equipment. The explosion set off and dust filled the air nad the ears began to ring. As the smoke bted out, we left as it cleared. I looked to see if it was blocked. I could not quite say for the smoke and dust would not settle. The answer became clear when the howling and scraping of claws clattered into the tunnels. We ducked into the equipment as grim began to pour out of the mines "DAMMIT!" I cursed as I realized the mission failed and the dust was not enough. We just made it easier for the grim to get in and out. Almost as soon as all the grim left, I turned to the volunteer. "Tell me does this thing have any dust left in it at all?" He was panicked and stumbled over his words. "Maybe, yes I think so. they said that there was veins to excavate before they closed" "Do you have any explosives left?" "Yes sir I have one grenade left. It ws for defense but i used all the others. " I nodded "Run bak to the main chamber when I say to" I grabbed the grenade off of his belt. He got into an excavator, I drew myself into th edrivers seat I heard the hissing of the king Talijau. I pressed the key ignition and slamed into the gas, the drill broke through its skull and dashed into the the tunnel. I threw the pin and grenade out with the machine and high tailed it out. BOOM! The excavator exploded and knocked me on my ass. I rolled onto my back and looked back. I dared smiled as rocks fell into place, locking the girm behind the walls. "HUNTER? HUNTER? ARE YOU THERE?" The squelching of the radio buzzed. It funcitoned for it spurpose "THE passage way has been closed. I got a reoprt that the others have been closed as well SIR!" I sighed in relief, I looked back at the scrikk. "Get back to the main chamber and get everyone ready, Evacuate the mines and head back into the town to see taht theppeople will be safe. The docks are no logner secured be prepared." I turned off the scrol land looked at the town. It woulnt look like that again after this fight I held onto the soward and pulled it out of the sheath. I ran towards the town hoping that I could still save them from the faield mission.

THIRD PERSON : Several hours later

Carefully and silently, walking through the abodnedn builds, Harkuno gazed out a second floor window seeing Ursulas tearing apar one of the stands near by. Shortly after fleeing from the docking area, Harkuno was seperated from her friends while trying to reach shelter. The three headed off to the mines while Harkuno tried to cut through the town by means of an alternate route. While thinking of a way to get pass the Ursulas, gun fire broke out. Peering out the window once more, she noticed a man wearing the local milicias armor fighting against the damnded Ursulas.

While the man was able to push back the two ursulas, but a third apeared and the favor was outmatched. An arrow sat near the window sill, and Harkuno threw it down upon the third Ursula. Hearing the bearrow falling, the man turned to see the arrow pierce the head of the beast and a little girl, Harkuno standing by the window.

"Quickly through the alley follow me!" she said just before jumping ou tht e window, tumbling onto crates just before the alleys entrance. Without hesitation the men followed quickly behind her. "Not to be rude, but where exactly ware we heading?" the hunter yelled out, though his voice was dreary and weak from fatigue.

Hakuno shouted back " Nearby is a good abondonde area. It is an old storgae area and will buy us some time."

The two continued runnignf or another few minutes before reaching the storage unit. After running inside, the hunter closed the door and turned on the lights. "Well that was rather unpleasant" the hunter leanded agaisnt the wall, sweat on his brow. Harkuno sat on a nearby bucket, "Yeah, it was. Tell me mister, who are you?"

The hunter said "Im the hunter who made a stupid call to stay in this lovely town of yours." "Ahh so you are the hunter. My friend, Galliec, said we had a hunter who joined the militia when a bulkhead refueld awhile back."

"Indeed, unfortunatly though my weapons have been rather damaged since the mission and have to borrow everything until I can leave". Hakuno looked confused and began to ask "How did the grimm get into the city? Was it from the mission to the mines that drove them out?" the hunter siged and droped his head and rubbed his forehead "Through stupidity, and bad luck the grimm came throught he mines. We managed to close up the areas but the ones that were already there managed to break through and get ahead into the city. They came in such large masses and we were out numbered. So we shouldn't be worrying about anymore at this moment. The mines are all closed up so that makes it alot more safer."

"Now if you don't mind miss, how does a young girl find herself alone in town with a grimm infestation?"

"My name is Hakuno. As for the reason why I am alone. Well I'm an orphan. Don't have any parents and was with friends a miner and local milities and was going to leave town, but my friends assured that the friends in Vale that I could work with in a dust shop was postponed until the grimm dies down" she said and shock dust off her hair. The hunter nodded as if he understood. "Ok Miss Harkuno, I'm sorry about the loss of your parents and for your friends, I'm sure thay are okay and I recieved the message about the mines."

Hakuno nodded and after a moment of silence she asked " Then why aren't you at the mines?". The hunter "I'm trying to reach the local communications equipment so I can send out a stress signla so I can get the town evacuated immiedietly. Unfortunatly the grimm already damaged all of the equipment and was heading back to the mines, until new communicaion can be formed." Harkuno closed her eyes and tried to remember something out of reach. "There is another means of comunication. There is an old radio station near the mines. It originally sent out information to the outside and to get training contracts but it is in rough shape and locked up in the tower."

The hunter was somehwat pleased with this developmet " Really? Tell me how to get there! I can drop you off at the mines while I head off to send out the distress signal". Harkuno opened her eyes and shook her head. "No and yes. I can't tell you but I show you. The main path is shut off and you'll have to take a path through old buildings that are coverd in grimm at the moment. The door into the radio tower is locked from the inside. If you open it you have to shoot it which wil make the grimm come right at you. It is pretty unpleasant over there. You will not be able to retreat, its back up to a giant cliff." The hunter nodded "I'm also low on ammunition. I have a few rounds left in my gun, but I see there is no other means to reach it. I am not comfortable crawling around with a little girl though". Hakuno eyes shot open "True, but if you want to get passed there, you need me to physically show you the route." After regaing her composre "I have to show you the path. I have been here studying and memorizing the abondend districts well enought to get pass all the grimm with minimum attacks. There is a broken baord inside the radio tower allowing me to get in there where I can crawl in and open the door. You have no real choice in the matter." Hakuno was triumphant and crosed her arms. The hunter was silent and though about her words. The hunter nodded slowly and spoke in a calm even voice " You are correct. As muchas I dislike a child being in danger, I need you. In order to reduce the encounters and chances of getting to the radio tower I need you to guide me." Harkuno nodded in argreement and smiled. "Very well Miss Hakuno, guide me to the radio tower. But if we see any grimm, stay close and hidden!" Hakuno agreed to the terms and they silently sid open the door and stepped outside. The hunter followed behind Hakuno towards the radio tower.

FIRST PERSON PERSPECTIVE HAKUNO:

Five minutes went after they left the storage unit.

So far so good We managed to get awya and avoid detecton of the grimm so far I thought as I peered around the corner of the next building. The hunter shouted out "I rather not jump into another dumpster again. I can still smell spoiled milk that is in my helmet." I laughed and agreed to not hide in another dumpster. We made good progress until we came across a pack of beowolfs, I quickly broke that promise and we umped into another dumpster with the most unpleasant smell. The hunter had an belly flopped into spoiled milk and that is why he wreaked something fierce. We had to wait for another minute or so before we could move on. Afterwards, we have been moving swiflty and fast in my own experience anyway. A rogue ursula was here and there which made us turn through a quick shortcut into a building to get passed them. Compared the time in the arena and the complex floors, this all is rather simple and not at all complicated.

I turned my head an dlooked out past the corner of a fence to see if the path was clear. There was no grimm in sight and we dashed insdie to the nearest buidlign. the hunter fol- lowing closely behind. I turned towards the hunter " Okay on the other side of this building, there is the main path leading to the radio tower. hopefully we can follow it straight down. Once we reach the mining area we just have t ohead up toward the trail toreach it." The hunter nodded to me and said "Okay, I have to admit that I am impressed that you memorized this entire area despite being so young." I replied back "I rather not go to the orphanage or get caught up into trouble. But the main reason had a rather unpleasant history in grimm attacks. When I heard about the problem's I had tons of encouragment to remember the eniter layout" I sheepishy rubbed the back of my neck and my checks flushed.

Laughter," Indeed I would rather agree to that state- ment. Wtih anyluck we can able to reach the radio towaer with little difficulties." He had a rather mute tone to his voice in that moment. After we made out way to the other side and scope out the surronding area, we saw no grimm down the path. It was a clear shot which was way too lcuky to have occured. As I was about to step out, the hunter grabbed my shoulder "Wait" he hissed. I was confused and looked out once more. There was several beauwolfs on top of the roof ad- jacent to the building. I covered my mouth as I gasped at the sight. I was an idiot. It seemed like that had taken the ramps formed by sloping rooof tops to get up there. The hunter spoke in a hushed tone "Is there another path we can take?" taking a few moments to recall alternate routs, there was one in particular. "Yes. If we can be able to get to the other side of the street, we can use the abonded work site to get around the main road. They worked on imporving the sewage system before it was abondened." The hunter "Tell me, they are wokr- ing on the sewage systme. Does it lead out to our destination?" I nodded" I walked it once and is not far off to the radio tower is." The hunter noded "OKAY. Now Hakuno listen to me, we need to mae a break for it when the beowolfs are not looking. When I give you the signal I need to you run like hell with me. Understand?" He was very serious and grave. I nodded in reply and took a deep breath.

HUNTER POINT OF VIEW:

After when Miss Hakuno nodded in response, I turned my gaze back toward the beouwolfs. As they started to fight over some torn meat from some kind of animal, I said "This is our chance!" We made a mad dash for the sewage system.

Hakuno tripped and stumbled. I tureed to grab her and hoist her up onto her feet. The beowofls turned towards us and began to descend from the rootop. I pulled my blade out and swung at the first beowolf charging at us. I pulled out my gun, and put three bullets into its head. the other three charged faster at us, releasing a loud screech. Harkuno pointed to a small path leading an abondeoned construction site. she shuted "Hurry up that will lead us to the radi tower." she looked panicked and fearful but her voice was calm. I jumped don from a barrel I took stance on and fled. I fled towards the construction site. I pulled the lid off the sewage and threw Hakuno onto hte ladder. "Quickly, climb donw, I will block the entrance from the beowolves." I looked around and saw a cement truck. It appeared to be working on sidewalks and should be okay. I jumped into the vheicle and thanked the gods for the key being left in the ignition. I started up the vehicle and drove it towards the sewage system and noticed that the beowolves had gottnen closer. I shot a few rounds out and distracted them from my ploy. I saw some pipes hanging in front of them. I shot my gun again, sending pipes that were in front of them to fall and shatter to the floor. I jumped into the sewage system before the truck had smashed into the netrance, blocking it from the beowolves. While I stood up, I felt Harkuno grab my shoulder she was ocncerned and examined me." Are you okay mister?" I nodded and "Besides being bruiese dnad not having any ammunition left but five rounds, I am fine" I stod to s alsouch positon. Hakuno looked at me and nodded, follow me she said. We headed down the dark dank tunnel before comin out to the mining area. We emerged from the sewage and stoof into the usnigt. It appeared that the grimm had not followed us out this far. I turned my gaze to harkuno, "How much furhter is the tower?" Hakuno pointed to a small wooded path, "Not much farther sir, its about two minutes or so up that way if we are carfeul. Be csafe though the path is crumbly". We kept up quick pace and sure footened ness before seieng the radio tower. I frowned at the decapaciated shaeof the tower. If the equpiment worked, it sure was old and the building rotting. Hakuno disapeared around the building and I left peering into the windows. I thought about what was going to happen. The equpiment need time to warm up and if the equipment is old, itll release dounds that the grimm will hear. Hakuno and I will be exposed and in instante danger. If the equpiment is in better condition, it will take almost no time to send out a singla and we can go unexposed to the grimm. We can only hope that the equipment will work. Worst case scenario, it fails and noone recieves our message. I shook the thoughts from my head at the thought of endangering more civilians because of this decision. I had to protect her. I heard the clanging of metal before Hakuno had opened up a rusting red door. I walked in and saw that the equpiment was relatively newer to say but was in bad shape. the sequpiment would warm up and create a winding noise. I took a deep breath and turnd on the equipment.

As excpected, a bang of the generator and the machince hummed to life before whirling and winding up to a high pitch. The noise echoed off the cliffs nearby and I shuttered. I reached to the mike and broadcasted the distress signal on all open channels. Throught he use of my squireel. After two minutes, I managed to get a reply. "COME IN. IS ANYBODY THERE? WE HEARD. HOW BAD IS THE SITUATION?" I repleied back what had occured.


	4. Chapter 3

FATE AURA

CHAPTER FOUR: THE KINGS GIFT

Hakuno stood outside of the old rail tower waiting for the huntsman to come out. When he did, he addressed her, "Good news and bad news. Good news is they will be able to send help. Bad news, it's going to take at least two or three hours for them to even get here". The huntsman was worried and his voice faltered with concern. Harken nodded, "So are we to go to the mines to wait for them?" The huntsman shook his head, "Unfortunately no. As much as I hate to say this, they require me to stay at this location in order to send up a flare so they know where to go. As much as I dislike the idea of you being out in the open with me, it's just too dangerous to head back to the mines to drop you off", his voice was grim. The Huntsman knew if he had to take Hakuno back to the mines, he may not have enough supplies and ammunition to make it back to the radio tower in order to hold it. Going over his options, he decided on the best course of action to help defend Hakuno. "Hakuno, by chance is your aura unlocked?" Harken shook her head, "No sir. What is aura?"

The Huntsman nodded his head and began to explain what he was talking about. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. We can use it as a means to protect ourselves, use dust, and use our syllabuses. Syllabuses are intact unique abilities or skills rather. Each person poses a unique one and only one. They can vary from speed, magnetism, or rare occasions - hammer space. What I am going to do is unlock it so that you have some protection should the Grimm find our location and attack."

Harken looked at the Huntsman and nodded, "what do I need to do then?" The Huntsman knelt before her, and replied "I need you to close your eyes while I tempt to unlock your aura with my own". After hearing this, she closed her eyes as he pressed his helmet to her forehead, began say "

"

Exhausted, the Huntsman staggered backwards, looking at Hakuno. The girl was young but she possessed a rather large aura despite being a child. Hakuno felt the sudden warmth of the aura being awoken within her. Bringing up her hands she saw them glowing with aura, she smiled and her eyes widened in delight. Suddenly though, a sharp pain shot through her head and she immediately grabbed her head. The pain continued to increase until it was almost unbearable. The only time she had ever felt this kind of pain was back in the moon cell when she came across the fire wall that the highway put up.. Letting out a scream, the pain overcame her and she fell to the ground - blacked out.

HUNTSMAN POINT OF VIEW:

As I started to recover from unlocking Harkens aura, I looked at her as she starred at her hands, glowing with her aura. I was greatly impressed by the amount that she had possessed as a child. Perhaps when this is over, I might recommend her to a training school to become a huntress. Suddenly, I saw her grabbing her head as she fell to the ground. Her aura changed from an aquatic blue to a crimson red. As her aura changed, twisting and wrapping around her, consuming her like a maelstrom - she screamed out in agony. I rushed over to her as she passed out. Concerned and confused, what could have caused this? Picking her up, I quickly brought her back to the radio tower. I was only three feet away from the door when I hear the howls and roars of the Grimm.

"DAMN. They must have heard her scream. I have to keep them from getting to her."

Kicking the door open, I quickly left her on the ground. Turning to the door, "Be safe kid, hopefully I'll make it through this". I turn on my heels and closed the doors, quickly rushing down the path. Reaching the spot of the noise, I noticed all the Grimm that had escaped from the mines had gathered, attracted to the negative emotions of fear and the sound of Harkens scream. Pulling out my sword and pistol, I charged at the Grimm. I quickly shoved my sword into the closest Beowulf's chest. Using all of my strength, I spun around with the wolf still on my blade and threw it at the Ursula that was starting to charge towards me. I was hit hard from behind out of nowhere; a hard fall to the ground left me stunned slightly. I rose to my feet and made out the shape of the barrel tusk that had just knocked me off my feet. Bringing up my pistol, I took aim and fired three rounds at the beast as it began its turn to come back towards me. The shots were ineffective and made a quick dodge before the barrel tusk could run me over.

I stood up straight while a Ursula swung its claws towards me. I revered the grip on my sword; I ran my blade through its knee, causing it to collapse to the ground, dust spewing up. I jumped forwards and took aim with my pistol, firing rounds into the two other Ursula who charged at me. I swung my blade after; with all my might I swung and managed to cut the head off of an Ursula. The Ursula's counterpart backhanded me, sending me into a tree. I stood up, the king immediately coiled around the tree that helped prop me back up. As the king attempted to crush the life out of me, two weapons shot out of nowhere and impaled the king heads. The body dissolved with me crumbling to the ground on my hands and knees. I looked towards the direction of the weapons origin. What I saw will forever be burned into my mind.

HARKENS POINT OF VIEW:

I woke to find myself falling. From what I could describe from the scenery around me it was as if I was in space, surrounded by the cosmos. This place felt like I had been there before. As if it was a dream of some kind. Suddenly another sharp wave of pain struck me. Faded images appeared suddenly, distant memories seemed to come to me. I hear a voice from behind me. "So, at long last mongrel, you are now prepared to receive my gift to you, or should I say your reward for entertaining me back when you were on the far side of the moon." Turning around, I saw a man, no not a man, a king. A king that demands and rules over everything. This king adorned in gold armor had scarlet eyes and blonde hair. His arms were crossed and he had a cold smile on his face. I grasped my head once more as the memories came again, finally becoming clear. This is Gilgamesh, the king of kings. The first hero. The one servant which the moon cell had banished with only his desire to not participate in the holy grail war. The very servant out on a mere whim chose to aide me when BB trapped both me and the other masters from the Holy grail wars on the far side of the moon.

"Wipe that look off your face mongrel. I say that you finally remember me. As well as your experience with that dreamer. I shall answer the questions that burn within you, so speak to your king and I will reveal to you some of my wisdom."

"How are you here? How is it that I am suddenly back at the far side of the moon? I only remember being back in that world remnant, that Huntsman unlocked my aura. And what's that pain? Gilgamesh what is happening?"

With a snort, Gilgamesh replied "To answer your questions Hakuno, I am not here. I am merely a message left behind to reveal to you your reward and gift to which I will pass on to you as well as your final task from me. Where we are - we are not in the far side but rather within your mind - your mental psyche if you may. As for remnant - before the remnant of BB vanished, she still had control over some tools from the moon cell. Using some of my treasures in conjunction with the resources of the moon cell, I was able to create you a new body in this world, so you may be able to form your own legend and tale. As for the pain that you have and are experiencing, that is my gift becoming, how do I say this? Apart of you." Harken turn her head to the side, cocked in a questioning manner. "What do you mean?"

Waving one of his hands in a dismissive manner, "It appears that your time on this world has caused you to forget, or perhaps you have not recovered all of your memories. I have told you before - your enemies are my enemies. Our contract still holds mongrel, though I am still bound to the moon cell, I have granted you the greatest treasure - no the greatest privilege any mongrel shall ever have or ever will have. But know this. Even this gift has draw backs as well as restrictions on how much of it you can use. Now. Listen well, for this shall be the first and only time I shall explain these to you." With that Gilgamesh took a step closer to explain his gift to Hakuno.

HUNTSMAN POINT OF VIEW:

As I stood there, I was at a lot of words for what I was seeing. Up on the path stood Harkuno and from what I could see, was hundreds if not thousands of weapons appearing out of what looked like ripples in the air. As for Hakuno herself, her hair had changed to a golden blonde and her eyes now scarlet red and upon her face was a cold smirk, as if it were some mighty king looking down upon insects which were to be exterminated. The very air around her that was once calming and quite now appeared to be one of demand that called for absolute obedience. Raising one hand in the air, she pointed towards the Grimm. With that the weapons shot forth through the ripples, traveling at speeds that the eye could barely track. Reigning upon the Grimm, the weapons fell tearing them apart. As the grimms dissolved, the weapons pierced through the ground shattering into golden dust. Just as quickly as they vanished, they reappeared around Harkens head.

As the last of the Grimm dissolved after being impaled and torn apart from the maelstrom of weapons, the last of the Grimm, a lone Beowulf managed to evade the onslaught of weapons. It stood mere inches away from Hakuno, it suddenly froze as two golden chains suddenly appeared from behind the Grimm, restraining it and pulling it into the ground. The same matter in which a prison is forced to the ground in preparation for a whipping. Reaching up behind her, Hakuno grabbed the hilt of some sort. With a quick fluid motion, she brought down a golden axe through the Beowulf, slicing it as if it were mere butter. With that, the axe and chains disappeared. There we no more enemies around, I began to slowly move towards Hakuno who stood there motionless, she just stood staring. When I reached her, she suddenly collapsed; I caught her right before she hit the ground.

I looked at her as her hair began to change back to her normal brown hue. Cradling her in my arms, I carried her back to the radio tower in anticipation of the bulk heads coming to rescue. I laid her in my lap; I pondered what I had just witnessed. Was this the syllabus she passed of some sort of hammer space? According to what she had told me, she said she was an orphan so there is unlikely any records left of who her parents might have been. I sighed heavily and muttered "I wondered what type of future you'll bring Miss Hakuno".

HARKENS POINT OF VIEW: 3 DAYS LATER

Slowly I began to stir as I opened my eyes; I began to make out the details of the area. It appeared that I was now in a hospital room. Thinking back to how I could have ended up here, I remembered that the Huntsman unlocked my aura. I suddenly felt a great deal of pain well up in me. It all came back to me swiftly. Gilgamesh, the servant that I had met when I was trapped on the far side of the moon, the only servant that the holy grail has banished from participating in the war. According to the message he left me, there was remnants of BB's control of the far side with one of his treasures allowed for me to be sent into this world to both save me from the moon cell and to allow us to reunite. According to him, he was able to send me to a different dimension where this worlds moon cell has been severely damaged. As the result, he created a body for me with its resources allowed me to materialize on remnant instead of being inside the moon. But my body will expire like any other human and when it does, my soul will return to the moon cell. To prevent myself from being deleted by the moon cell as an error, I needed to create my own legend - to become worthy of being a epic spirit, like those who fought in the holy grail wars. For this, Gilgamesh made sure my syllabus allows me to gain all of his abilities. The gate of Babylon which contains all of his treasures is at my command. But according to him, in order to use his noble phantasm, I start to become equivalent female version of him. The more power I draw from the syllabus the more of him I become. For me to access EA, he set up special restrictions to prevent me from using it. When these conditions are met, I can unleash this anti-war noble world phantasm. As I started to regain my full awareness, I noticed somebody was sitting next to my bed. Turning, I see that is was the Huntsman whom I was with.

"Ah, you are now awake. That is good. Appears you collapsed from a combination of aura exhaustion as well as lack of nutrients. I admit, after what I saw - it is hardly surprising." He was amused.

Nodding my head, "I don't remember much after the pain knocked me out. What happened to the Grimm? And is everyone alright?"

"Well to answer your questions, after you passed out I started to fight the Grimm and as I was starting to lose you woke up and I believe you somehow awoken your unique syllabus. As for even else, don't worry. Everyone is fine. Thankfully I managed to get to the mines - some minor injuries but no fatalities. And your three friends from earlier - well you just missed them. They were a few minutes ago to check in on you. You can see- in the corner over there they somehow managed to get you some gifts." He motioned towards the corner on the other side of the room. I turn my head to see what he mean by gifts, I saw some new clothes, some tools which if I remember quickly are for expecting and for bottling dust. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let it out slowly and turn my gaze back to the Huntsman. "You mentioned that I had a unique syllabus - what is it?" I faked a genuine interest.

"Well, the way I can describe it is some type of hammer space. Hammer space is the ability to store certain items inside a small pocket of dimension. Normally, when people who have this, it takes a long period of time and is normally by accident since each person of hammer space is virtually empty. As for yours, it appears to be - how do I put this?- full, I think. You were able to fire these weapons like projectiles. Some of them were able to be called back into the space. I must admit, during my time as a Huntsman, I have never heard or seen anything like this. Tell me, how much do you know of your family?"

Closing my eyes, I pretend to ponder on what he was asking. I coolant tell him that I really didn't have a family - and that the real Hakuno that had a family is not even alive let alone in this world. I opened my eyes, I shook my head, pretending that I was sulking from memories. "No. I don't recall much of my family nor relatives. The best I could tell you is that I have been trying to survive on my own so I don't think that I can help you in that department sir. Sorry."

Nodding his head, understanding and in sympathy. "I can understand that. Surviving on your own, you tend to forget about your past. Now since everything is over, there is a choice you now must make."

I titled my head to the side, this time in genuine curiosity. "What choices?"

"Well you and I both know you are a orphan and most orphans are taken to the orphanage. But during this short time with you, I can tell you that will either run away or somehow get out of this hospital room the moment I leave. So, your choices are these two. You can either go on to your original intention to go to Vale and work at a dust shop with your friends or I pull some strings and have you sent to some combat schools where you can become a huntress." he was neutral and gave no hint to either option.

"You want me to become a huntress? I have no money to buy anything nor do I have a place to stay."

He nodded once more. "True. But if you choose to become a huntress, I can personally arrange a place for you to stay at the combat school as well as obtain the necessary supplies you will be needing and even assist you in building your own weapon."

"So in other words, you will be my sponsor of some sorts?"

"Yes. As well as I will be your guardian in you so choose until you graduate and become a full fledge huntress."

I closed my eyes once again. I remember what I need to do. To make my own legend, to become huntress seems to be the most logical choice. I opened my eyes, determination in my eyes, I gave the hunter my answer, "I will become a huntress and leave my mark in history."

Although his helmet was still on, I could tell that he was smiling beneath it. Extending his hand towards me, I grasped it, a firm handshake.

"Wise choice Miss Hakuno. I'm looking forward to see what future lies before you." Afterwards he got up and made his way towards the door. As he started to open the door, I decided that this was my chance to ask, "Before you go, could you tell me your name? I forgot to ask when we first met."

Letting out a small chuckle, he turns his head towards me, "Indeed, very well Miss Hakuno." He put his hands on his helmet, taking it off and saying "My name is…..".


End file.
